Hello
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: After a fight with Dean Sam meets up with Lucifer who promises to give him one day of happiness. What happens in that day?


I own nothing. Slash sex and violence. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Sammy," a calm voice said from behind me.<p>

Turning around I was surprised to see Lucifer standing there with a soft smile on his lips. I let out a soft sigh and turned back to my beer as he moved so he was standing next to me. He plucked my beer out of my hands and took a swig of it.

I let out a growl and started to leave the bar. There was too much on my mind for me to even begin to deal with him. Then there was the fact that I doubted I would even put up a fight if he asked me to be his vessel again. I was too tried with all of this.

"I know something is wrong," Lucifer said following me.

Shrugging I continued to walk not really caring where I was going or that Lucifer was following me. Recently I had wanted nothing but to be alone. Right now though I didn't think I could be alone for very long. It didn't matter that it was Lucifer that was with me, just that someone was.

"Are we not going to talk, Sam?" Lucifer asked cocking an eyebrow.

I nodded my head and started to look around. We were in a small town and I had already been on the edge of town. Now, it seemed, I had started to walk so I was further out of town. I turned to look at the town knowing that I had to start heading back, but not wanting to.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my switchblade and let out a soft sigh. There were so many different things I could do right now to get things off of my mind. None of them would last very long. I needed out of my mind permanently. There was only one way to do that.

"Sam," Lucifer said touching my hand, "Did you forget that I was here?"

Shaking my head I hoped that he got that I just didn't care about that anymore. Dean could be in front of me for all I cared. I still needed to do this. There was no other way in my mind and it was all just falling into place right now. I just couldn't take it anymore, even if no one else understood what I was thinking.

I quickly took of my jacket and hoodie revealing my wrists. Out of everything that Dad and Dean taught me I doubted they'd be pleased knowing that the one thing I remembered was how to kill myself the quickest. Pressing the knife to my wrist I pressed it in ready to cut when the knife disappeared.

"Lucifer," I said softly.

"You can't kill yourself," Lucifer said calmly, "I'll bring you back each and every time."

"I know."

"What are you thinking about?"

"That this is too much for me to handle. I want all of it to stop."

"You can give in to me."

"I will. I just can't yet."

"Why is that?"

"Do you know that I can't remember the last time I felt happy? I just want one day of pure happiness before I give in."

"If I give you that you'll say yes to me."

"I will."

Lucifer smiled calmly at me and offered me his hand. I started at it for a moment waiting for him to trick me before shakily placing my hand in his. Feeling the world spin around me I closed my eyes tightly. I kept my eyes shut until I felt a hand gently brush my cheek.

"Open your eyes, Sam," Lucifer said gently, "Look around you."

Doing as Lucifer said I saw that we were in the mountains. Snow was falling all around us and I could feel the coldness around me, but I couldn't help but smile. When I was younger I loved watching the snow fall, but it wasn't often that I got to play in it.

There was one time that I snuck out of the house at night to just sit outside of the motel room at watch the snow fall. It was like snow was peace. Nothing was better then watching the snow fall to the ground and sees it cover everything that was evil and horrible on the Earth.

"We can go inside," Lucifer said motioning towards a cabin.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Do you want something to sit on?"

"Can I run?"

"Of course you can, Sam. This is about you. You can do anything you please."

I looked at Lucifer and smiled. For awhile that's all I did, I ran through the snow loving the cold breeze that filled me. Laughing slightly to myself I fell to the ground. The snow fell on top of me and I hoped that I could stay long enough for it to wash away what I've become.

Closing my eyes and let myself ignore everything except the feeling of the snow. I could feel the snow covering me when I noticed a shadow covering my face. Opening my eyes slightly I saw Lucifer looking down at me. He offered me his hand once more and this time I didn't even think before I took it.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out here for too long," Lucifer said caringly, "Come inside. We can do something else for awhile."

"Okay," I said letting him lead me into the cabin.

Warmth filled me as soon as I stepped inside. Looking around I saw that there was a fire place. I let go of his hand and went so I was standing in front of the fire. Reaching my hand out I went to touch the flame only to have Lucifer jerk my body away from the fire place.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sam," Lucifer said brushing my hair out of my face, "You don't need to do that."

"I know," I said nodding, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can.

"What does your blood taste like? I know what demons blood taste like, but you're an angel."

"Do you want to try it?"

My eyes opened wide as I realized what he was saying. Clearing my throat I took a step towards him and stared at him hopeful. Lucifer placed a hand to my cheek and pushed me down slightly so I was kneeling. He placed a kiss to my forehead before taking a knife and cutting his hand.

"Try it, Sam," Lucifer said calmly, "I promise it's better then what you've had before."

Taking his hand in mine I looked up at him again before pressing my mouth to the cut. His blood filled all of my senses causing me to latch on to him even tighter. Lucifer hadn't been lying when he said that it was the best thing I ever tasted. I doubted I could stop if he hadn't pulled his arm away and healed the wound.

"So, what do you think?" Lucifer said smiling.

Without thinking I moved closer to Lucifer and rested my head against his stomach. I felt his fingers thread in my hair causing me to let out a soft breath. Feeling the most comfort I had in years I opened my eyes and looked up at him hoping that he wouldn't move.

"Come with me," Lucifer said pulling me up.

I knew that I was acting like a puppy dog, but I couldn't help but follow Lucifer into a room. Looking around I saw that it was a bedroom. I cocked my head to the side as Lucifer lay on the bed and patted the spot next to him. With a small blush I rested next to him stiffly.

Lucifer placed a hand on the back of my head and started to run it through my hair. Closing my eyes I rested my head on his chest. Hearing his vessels heartbeat my mouth started to salivate as I remembered the taste of his blood. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted.

"Sam," Lucifer said gently, "You're starting to shake. What are you thinking about?"

"You," I said looking up at him, "Your blood."

"You're not already addicted to it, are you?"

I could hear the condescending tone in his voice, but I couldn't bring myself to care. When my hand started to caress his stomach I didn't care. The only thing I wanted was to have Lucifer all to myself. Everything about him was making my body and mind scream.

"What is going on?" I said pulling away from him, "I'm supposed to hate you."

"You're supposed," Lucifer said in agreement, "Did you ever hate me?"

"Of course I did. I mean, I do hate you."

"Think back Sam. What did you feel whenever you saw me?"

Cocking my head to the side I thought back to the first time I saw Lucifer. He was nothing like what I expected. I thought that he'd be angry, vengeful, and want to destroy us, but he was the opposite. Part of me understood why he acted the way he did.

After that time though I became more and more attracted to him. There was just something about him that made me freeze when I was around him. It took a lot out of me to hide what I felt from Dean and Castiel, but there was no way that they could find out.

"I knew though, Sam," Lucifer whispered in my ear, "I knew how you felt about me the whole time. That's why I tried so hard to find you. I wanted to see what you would do if we were alone. You did exactly what I thought you would."

"What's that?" I asked softly.

"You asked for my blood and I gave it to you. See, Sam, I gave you what you wanted as soon as you asked. I'm giving you and entire day of things you like. Do you know why I'm doing this for you?"

"I don't know."

"I'm doing it because I want you to be happy. You've had so much pain in your life and I want to do everything to make you happy even if it's for one day. All the pain that you feel can go away if you just say yes to me."

Looking at the ground I cleared my throat and tried to think. I just wanted to have a moment of clarity so I could figure out what was going on. Nothing made sense anymore though. I couldn't handle trying to not only keep myself together, but to keep everything hidden.

"Don't hide anymore, Sam," Lucifer said making me face him, "You don't have to hide from me."

As I stared into Lucifer's eyes I wondered if what I was going to do would be the best plan. All my life I have been over thinking things and this was the first time I was sure of what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure I could do it. I couldn't just let myself believe I could have any happiness.

"No," I said pulling away from him, "You gave me a nice time. So let's just get this over with. I agree to be your vessel, Lucifer."

"You're hiding," Lucifer said backing me into a wall, "Tell me what is going on."

Glaring at Lucifer I looked at the ground before moving forward so my lips were pressed against his. As I moved to pull away I felt Lucifer place a hand on the back of my head. His lips started to move against mine and I felt better then I had when his blood was running down my throat.

Lucifer gripped my hair tightly and pulled my head back until my throat was exposed to him. He started to place gentle kisses to my neck before he bit into it. Gasping I felt my knees go out from under me. As I started to slip down the wall I tried to grip something only to have Lucifer pull away and let me fall to my knees.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Lucifer asked staring down at me.

"Awhile," I said panting.

"Beg."

My eyes widened as I looked up at him. I swallowed roughly a few times as I tried to think of what to do. Everything in my wanted to give into Lucifer and beg for him to do whatever he wanted. There was something about this whole situation that made me realize that I couldn't win.

"Lucifer," I said placing my hands on his belt, "Please, I don't care what you do. Just do something. Please."

"More,' Lucifer said calmly.

"Please, Lucifer, please. Let me taste you, touch you, anything. I just want you. I want you."

"Tell me, Sam, who do you belong to?"

"I'm yours. I'm only yours."

Lucifer smiled softly at me and pulled me up from the ground. He pressed his lips to mine gently before pushing me on to the bed. As he straddled my waist I felt my heart start beating quicker. This was the thing that I wanted even if I refused to admit it to myself before this.

"Take off my clothes," Lucifer said smirking.

Happily I reached up and slowly pushed his shirt up. Once his shirt was on the floor I stared at his chest. I locked my eyes with his as I gently started to kiss his chest slowly. Closing my eyes I moved up so I was nipping at his neck. I was enjoying the taste of his skin that I didn't notice Lucifer slowly climbing off of me.

I watched him carefully as he pulled a knife out of his back pocket. He calmly motioned for me to come closer to him. When I was sitting on the edge of the bed he pressed the knife right over my heart and dug it in. Gasping I watched as the blood started to pour down my chest.

"It's only fair," Lucifer said shrugging, "I need to try your blood as well."

Swallowing a few times I saw Lucifer lean forward and latch onto the cut. Closing my eyes I moaned softly as I felt his tongue move slowly over the cut. Slowly I moved my hand so I was clutching the back of his head holding him in place. I knew that taking the blood was amazing, but I hadn't thought that someone taking my blood would feel just as good.

Soon my head was starting to spin, but I couldn't bring myself to care. It felt like I could get off on this. Lucifer pressed a hand to my chest and pushed me away. Falling back on the couch I let out a shaky breath and reached down to grip myself hoping to get a little friction to finish me off.

"No," Lucifer said pinning my arms to either side.

"Please," I said moving my hips slowly, "Need it."

"What do you need, Sam? Do you want to completely let go? Maybe you want me to fill you until you're screaming my name. I know, you want more of my blood. Hmm…Which one is it, Sam?"

"All of them. I want it all."

Lucifer nodded his head slowly and press the knife to his wrist. I watched in hope that he would cut himself, but he quickly pulled the knife away. Without thinking I let out a soft whimper. Hearing a soft chuckle I saw him lift the knife again. This time he pressed it to his neck.

When he pulled the knife away this time I saw the blood gently dripping from the cut. Sighing happily I sat up and started to take in the blood. As I drank the blood I slipped my hands down his back until they were on his hips and thrust against him a few times.

I knew that Lucifer understood what I was wanting when the rest of ours clothes were suddenly gone. Pulling back to take in some air my lips were almost instantly overtaken by Lucifer's. I slipped my hands into his hair and pulled him back so we were both lying on the bed.

"Please, Lucifer," I said moaning gently, "Oh, please."

Lucifer placed a gentle kiss to my lips before lifting my hips up and entering me quickly. I let out a loud pain-filled scream when he stopped moving. I hadn't expected him to be gentle on this part, but I was hoping for a little more warning. Turning my head to the side I felt tears falling down my face.

"Did that hurt?" Lucifer asked though his voice was filled with compassion I could tell he was mocking me, "Maybe you aren't ready."

"No," I said when he started to pull out, "I…I'm fine."

With a small shrug Lucifer started to pull out only to push back in violently. He did this a few more times with me screaming loudly each time. It took awhile, but I could start to fill the pleasure mixing with the pain. Soon the screams of pain were me screaming for him to go harder.

Turning my head to the other side I saw the knife lying there innocently. Reaching over I picked it up and rested it against my stomach. Lucifer looked at the knife and nodded his head slightly. A smiled appeared on my face as I not only cut Lucifer's shoulder, but mine as well.

"I didn't know you had a blood kink, Sam," Lucifer grunted gently.

"I didn't," I said honestly.

I smiled calmly at him before latching onto his shoulder and letting the blood run down my throat. It was so different then when I was with Ruby. Her blood would make me feel powerful a few hours after I had drunk it, but with Lucifer it almost felt like I was feeling everything he did.

Digging my nails into his back I started to trust against him as fast as I could. I couldn't tell what was going on in my mind. It was like my mind had completely gone and I was just going on instinct. I had never done this before though. I could only hope that Lucifer did.

"What do you feel, Sam?" Lucifer said as I let out a loud moan.

"Power," I said my voice rising into a scream, "So much power."

"Good, let that feeling control you, Sam. Take control for a moment, but I need you to remember something as you do that."

"What?"

"Remember that I am your master. I control everything you do and say. Do you understand?"

Nodding my head quickly I flipped us over so he was under me and suddenly I felt like this was wrong. It was nothing for me to be in control with Ruby, but this was Lucifer. I didn't want to be in control of him. I wanted him to own me in every way he possibly could.

"Sam," Lucifer said running his nails down my back, "What is it?"

"I can't," I said resting my head on his chest, "I can't do it."

"What can't you do?"

"Be in control over you. I can't do it. Please, I can't."

"It's okay, Sam. You aren't supposed to be able to do it. I wanted to see if you understood where your place was. You're mine, but I am not yours."

Before I could say anything else Lucifer placed his hands on my hips and thrust into me. Moaning I closed my eyes and let the feeling completely take me over. A hand wrapped around me and started to tug. It didn't take long for me to feel my orgasm rushing through me.

As I let out a scream of Lucifer's name I felt him filling me. Falling onto him I let him gently roll us over until he was on top of me once more. He gently kissed me causing me to moan happily. I kept my eyes shut as he pulled back. I felt the knife cut gently into the palm of my hand.

I expected him to drink my blood, but he only took a small amount before he was kissing me once more. My eyes flew open when I tasted not only my blood, but his as well. Lucifer smirked slightly and pushed the blood into my mouth before pulling back all the way.

"Will you be my vessel, Samuel Winchester?" Lucifer asked rubbing his hand over my chest.

"Yes," I said smiling.

Closing my eyes I felt my body once again get filled. This was in a completely different way. I could feel Lucifer's whole soul feeling everything that I was. My eyes stayed closed for a moment longer and it wasn't until I was laying there for awhile that I realized everything I was doing.

"Sam," Dean said resting a hand on my shoulder, "Abut last night."

"Dean," Lucifer said in my voice, "I'm sorry, but you're a little too late."

"What have you done?"

"I have done nothing. You knew that Sam would give into me. I didn't trick him or lie to him. He's mine, Dean. Sam is mine and he knows it. The one thing I didn't expect was how much he loved me owning him. Good-bye Dean. I'm sure we'll be meeting again."


End file.
